jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Model Information
Historical and military models *1940 Bantam Pilot- Prototype *1940 Bantam BRC-60- Prototype *1940 Willys Quad- Prototype *1940 Ford Pygmy- Prototype *1940 Budd Ford- Prototype *1941 Ford GP *1941 Willys MA *1941 Bantam BRC-40 *1942 Willys MB (slat grille) *1942–1945 Willys MB (stamped grille) *1942–1945 Ford GPW *1942–1943 Ford GPA *1944 Willys MLW-1- Prototype (Never Finished) *1944 Willys MLW-2- Prototype *1946–1965 Willys Jeep Wagon *1947–1965 Willys Jeep Truck *1948–1950 VJ — Willys Jeepster *1950 X-98– Prototype *1953 BC Bobcat– Prototype *1950–1955 M-38 (MC) *1952–1957 M38A1 (MD) *1952–1957 M38A1C *1953–1963 M170 *1955 M38A1D *1959–1978 M151 MUTT ** M151A1 ** M151A1C ** M151A2 ** M718 Ambulance ** M718A1 Ambulance ** M825 *1960–1968 Jeep M606 *1956–1965 Jeep Forward Control (Military Variations) **M676 **M677 **M678 **M679 *1967–1969 Kaiser Jeep M715– based upon the civilian Jeep Gladiator FC Trucks, VJ Jeepsters, & FJ Vans *1948-1950 Willys VJ Jeepster *1948-1949 VJ2 Jeepster *1949-1951 VJ3 Jeepster *1949 Alcoa Aluminum-bodied Jeepster Coupe (proto-type) *1962 The Brazilian Jeepster (proto-type) * Jeepster Safari (concept) (Forward Control Jeep) *1956-1965 Jeep Forward Control **FC-150 **FC-160- Spain, India **FC-170 **M676 **M677 **M678 **M679 (Fleetvan Jeep) *1961-1975 Fleetvan **FJ-3 **FJ-3A **FJ-6 **FJ-6A **FJ-8 **FJ-9 (Commando) *1966-1971 C101- Jeepster Commando ** Hurst Jeepster ** Hurst Half Cab (only 100 produced) ** Revival Jeepster ** Commando convertible ** open body roadster *1972-1973 C104— Jeep Commando **Commando Half Cab CJ models (Civilian Jeep) *1944 Agrijeep CJ-1 *1944-1945 CJ-2 *1945-1949 CJ-2A *1949-1953 CJ-3A *1950 CJ-V35 *1950 CJ-4- Prototype *1950 CJ-4M- Prototype *1950 CJ-4MA- Prototypes *1953-1968 CJ-3B *1954-1983 CJ-5 ** 1961-1963 Tuxedo Park Mark III ** 1969 Camper ** 1969 462 ** 1970 Renegade I ** 1971 Renegade II ** 1972-1983 Renegade Models ** 1973 Super Jeep ** 1977-1980 Golden Eagle ** 1977 Golden Eagle California Edition - limited production that were only available through California AMC Dealerships ** 1980 Golden Hawk ** 1979 Silver Anniversary CJ-5 Limited Edition - estimated that perhaps only 1,000 were ever built *1955-1975 CJ-6 *1955-1968 CJ-3B Long- Spain *1960-1977 Jeep Rural- Brazil *1964-1967 CJ-5A/CJ-6A Tuxedo Park *1976-1986 CJ-7 ** 1982 — Jamboree Limited Edition (2500 examples) *1979 — CJ-5 Silver Anniversary Limited Edition - (estimated that perhaps only 1000 were built) *1981-1985 CJ-8 Scrambler *1981-1985 CJ-10 DJ models (Dispatcher Jeep) *1955 USAF DJ *1955-1964 DJ-3A ** Surrey Gala Package *1965-1975 DJ-5 *1965-1973 DJ-6 *1967-1975 DJ-5A *1970-1972 DJ-5B *1973-1974 DJ-5C *1975-1976 DJ-5D *1976 DJ- 5E Electruck *1977-1978 DJ-5F *1979 DJ-5G *1982 DJ- 5L SJ (FSJ) models (Full Size Jeep) *1963-1983 SJ Wagoneer *1963-1986 J-Series **Jeep Gladiator **Jeep Honcho *1966-1969 SJ Super Wagoneer *1967-1969 Kaiser Jeep M715- based upon the civilian Jeep Gladiator *1974-1983 SJ Cherokee ** S ** Limited ** Classic ** Chief ** Sport ** Pioneer ** Laredo983 *1984-1991 SJ Jeep Grand Wagoneer ** 1991 Final Edition XJ models *1984-2001 XJ Cherokee ** 1984-2001 — Base "SE" ** 1984-1988 — Chief ** 1984-1990 — Pioneer ** 1985-1992 — Laredo ** 1987-1992/1998-2001 — Limited ** 1988-2001 — Sport ** 1991-1992 — Briarwood ** 1993-1997 — Country ** 1996-2001 — Classic *1984-1990 XJ Wagoneer ** 1984-1985 — Broughwood ** 1984-1990 — Limited MJ models (Metric Ton Jeep Comanche) *1986-1992 MJ Comanche ** 1986 — Custom ** 1986 — X ** 1986 — XLS ** 1987-1992 — Base SE ** 1987-1990 — Chief ** 1987-1992 — Laredo ** 1987-1990 — Pioneer ** 1987-1992 — SporTruck ** 1987-1992 — Eliminator YJ, TJ, LJ and JK models (Jeep Wrangler) *1987-1995 Wrangler YJ **1991-1993 Renegade **1988-1995 Wrangler Long- Venezuela *1997-2006 Wrangler TJSe, Sport, Sahara models ** 2002 - TJ Se, X, Sport, Sahara models ** 2003 - TJ Rubicon, Sahara, Sport, X, Se models ** 2004-2006 - LJ Unlimited(extended version TJ) Rubicon, Sport, X, Se models ** 2004-2005 - Willys Edition (2004-1997 made, 2005-2001 made) ** 2004 — Columbia Edition ** 2005 - Rubicon Sahara Unlimited LJ (1000 made) ** 2006 - Golden Eagle Edition *2007-2009 Wrangler JK ** 2007-2009 JK Rubicon, Sahara, X ** 2010 JK Rubicon, Sahara, Sport ZJ, WJ, and WK models (Jeep Grand Cherokee) *1993-1998 ZJ Grand Cherokee ** 1993–1995 – Base SE ** 1993–1998 – Laredo ** 1993–1998 – Limited ** 1995–1997 – Orvis "Limited Edition" ** 1997–1998 – TSi ** 1998 - 5.9 Limited *1993 ZJ Jeep Grand Wagoneer *1999-2004 WJ Grand Cherokee ** 2002–2003 — Sport ** 2002–2004 — Special edition ** 2002–2004 — Overland ** 2004 — Columbia Edition * Jeep Grand Cherokee — Five-passenger family-oriented SUV. ** WK — The newest Grand Cherokee, 2005–present ("WK" is the designator for the new Grand Cherokee, it is one of the few non-J-designated Jeeps). KJ models (Jeep Liberty) *2002-2007 KJ Liberty **Sport **Limited **Renegade **2003 Freedom Edition **2004 Columbia Edition Current models The Jeep brand currently produces six models: * Jeep Wrangler ** JK — The current version of the Wrangler, released as a 2007 model. ** JK Unlimited — The long wheelbase, 4-door version of the 2007 Wrangler. * Jeep Grand Cherokee — Five-passenger family-oriented SUV. ** WK — The newest Grand Cherokee, 2005–present ("WK" is the designator for the new Grand Cherokee, it is one of the first non-J-designated Jeeps). ** 2005–present – Laredo ** 2005–present – Limited ** 2006–present – Overland ** 2006–present – SRT-8 * Jeep Commander — XK — A seven passenger SUV. * Jeep Liberty — KK — A small SUV (replaced the Cherokee and kept the name outside North America). * Jeep Compass — MK — A small crossover SUV based on the Dodge Caliber. * Jeep Patriot — MK — A small crossover SUV based on the Dodge Caliber. Concept vehicles * 1958 DJ-3A Pickup * 1970 XJ001 * 1970 XJ002 * 1971 Jeep Cowboy * 1977 Jeep II * 1986 Cherokee Targa Essentially a Cherokee convertible (later revised as Jeep Freedom). * 1987 Comanche Thunderchief This vehicle was put into production later as the Comanche Eliminator. * 1989 Jeep Rubicon Wrangler This vehicle was later put in production. * 1990 Jeep JJ Essentially what would later be called the Icon. * 1990 Jeep Freedom Essentially a revised Cherokee Targa. * 1991 Jeep Wagoneer 2000 Essentially what Jeep thought would be the next generation Wagoneer, but it got discontinued. * 1989 Jeep Concept 1 Evolved into the ZJ Grand Cherokee. * 1993 Jeep Ecco * 1997 Jeep Cherokee Casablanca A special edition of Cherokee, never produced. * 1997 Jeep Wrangler Ultimate Rescue Essentially a tuned version of a regular TJ Wrangler. Before SEMA. * 1997 Fender Jeep Wrangler * 1997 Jeep Dakar Essentially a fused version of a XJ Cherokee and TJ Wrangler. * 1997 Jeep Icon What Jeep thought would be the next-generation Wrangler. * 1999 Jeep Journey * 1999 Jeep Jeepster Concept * 2000 Jeep Cherokee Total Exposure * 2000 Jeep Varsity This was later put into production as the Compass. * 2000 Jeep Commander Concept This vehicle was later put into production as the XK. * 2000 Jeep Willys * 2001 Jeep Willys 2 * 2002 Jeep Wrangler Tabasco * 2002 Jeep Wrangler Patriot This was a special decal package for the Wrangler X/Sport. * 2002 Jeep Wrangler Mountain Biker *2004 Jeep Grand Cherokee (WJ) Concierge * 2004 Jeep Treo * 2004 Jeep Rescue * 2004 Jeep Liberator CRD * 2005 Jeep Hurricane The 4-wheel steering system allows the vehicle to have both a zero turning circle, and "crab" sideways. Its engine was later put in the Grand Cherokee (WK) SRT/8. * 2005 Jeep Gladiator Concept This vehicle was supposed to be put into production, but Jeep cancelled it. * 2005 Jeep Aggressor (the Rezo) * 2007 Jeep Trailhawk *2008 Jeep Renegade References *''Jeep'', written by Jim Allen, published in 2001 by MBI Publishing Company *''Standard catalog of JEEP'', written by Patrick Foster, published in 2003 by Krause Publications *''Jeep® Owner's Bible™'', written and illustrated by Moses Ludel, First Edition published 1992, 2nd Edition 1998 and 3rd Edition 2004—each edition by Bentley Publishers Footnotes External links * Jeep Brand official website * Autobiography of a Jeep (1943). United Films, Prelinger Archives, Historical Public Domain video. Category:Jeep